Talk:Robert Lethler
Carolina Conflict I am speaking on behalf of New Europe. I will update you all as this skirmish continues, but I only give you the info I get in my reports. And According to my reports, The annexation was near success without incodent, until King Matthew and his convoy were unprevokatively attacked by Socialist Forces. They shot at wounded him with Air Soft weapons, and he engaged them and wounded a few of theres and they retreated. It is unlikely they will attack again after suffering such a heavy loss, but to be safe and secure we are mobilizing the remainder of the Army, and Naval ships in the area to be on high alert to protect the King and the people and soldiers of the state. I myself will not have any say in the engagements, unless in requires a major offensive tactic. Under that term King Matthew is given full command of the Imperial Army and Imperial Navy in his area. And until I recieve a letter or email from the leader of this rebellion, then we shall occupy the North Carolinian border to South Carolina as much and for as long as possible. And there was to my knowledge, NO MICRONATION IN NORTH CAROLINA, with that said this is not an aggressive act of war, this a domestic issue of the Reich, and shall be solved accordingly. Thank you and have a good day. Kaiser Wilhelm--New Euro Emperor 03:18, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Gum message This is President Blackburn. Now that Danburnia is back in full activity I would like to renew my membership with GUM . On behalf of Danburnia thank you . --Danny b 09:30, 27 May 2009 (UTC) President Blackburn, I am exceptionally pleased that Danburnia wishes to restore it's membership with our organisation. However, before Danburnia can participate in this organisation as a full member, it must be signatory to the Constitution of the Grand Unified Micronational. An appropriate representative of your government, which may or may not be yourself, must either: #Send an e-mail to lethler@yahoo.co.uk with a printed and scanned, signed copy of the document; #Send an e-mail to lethler@yahoo.co.uk saying that that e-mail constitutes your virtual signature #Reply to this message stating that the document has been signed virtually or physically Once you have done this, you may participate in weekly meetings once more and resume your position as a full voting member. Robert Lethler Elaberation What I mean by strict policy is simply that New Europe will not acknowledge the offending micronation as such, or recognize them as nothing else but an Anti-White group out to undermine and destroy us. If however there are micronations who currently feel this way and have feelings that WE would consider Anti-White, we simply REQUEST that they keep it to themselves and their allies. Aggressive action will not be taken against such deemed groups unless they directly prevoke or attack us. Also take note, that we do not use the term "anti-white" as most do. When we use the term it is to simply imply that we feel a group is against us, simply because of our beliefs, not necessarily our skin color.--New Euro Emperor 19:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Republic of Eniarku's GUM Membership Mr. Lethler, Thank you for the update. I am now going to confirm my membership within GUM and ratifying its Constitution. -- President Aaron Meek Republic of Eniarku